


Special Delivery

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Varian and Cass meet their daughter.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Three years.  
> This scene has been on my phone for three years. I don't know why I kept it on there for so long. It was a piece I wrote to distract myself (in other words, as the ADHDs will understand, keeping myself focused through what seems to be distraction) during health class in my sophomore year, on the day of the birthing video. Fun stuff... Which managed to worm itself into the Cassarian scenario I was trying to write (I was honestly trying for pure angst that day... That was kind of thrown out). While I do often write kid-fics, and the likes, this was the most in-depth I had ever written-- and even then, I know it's not the most in-depth I can go (though not without having any kids myself).
> 
> Three years.  
> Three years of deliberation, wondering whether or not I should post this here. There are weirder fics out there, but still.  
> A few nights ago, I finally came to the decision that I would post it. Put it out there, take it off of my phone.
> 
> This was supposed to be a part of my story "Capable." Varian was intended to go kind of emotionally vacant later on down the road, leaving Cass to her own devices and causing her to run off. At one point, he and David (the physician) went after her in the midst of a storm akin to the one in "Queen for a Day." Cue this scene.

The harsh, cold snow whipped past Varian, tousling his hair and nipping at every little part of him.

But he wasn't going to give up. He _had_ to find Cassandra. He had been a bit of a jerk previously, and he needed to make it right with his wife.

"You're positive she went this way?" he asked David, "I don't--"

"Yes, she went this way, I'm certain. And I also know that it's not going to do her or your child any good if we just stand here and debate which direction she went in."

Varian sighed before continuing to trudge on down what he was pretty certain was the path.

* * *

Varian couldn't tell if it was the wind or a person crying out in anguish. But he _knew_ that he had heard a noise.

"Th-this way," he stuttered, pointing towards a small cavern, "I heard a noise..."

Varian and David made their way into the little cave just as another sound was issued from its depths. It was definitely human, but... It couldn't be Cass.

The cries were too anguished, too _pained,_ to belong to Cassandra.

He headed into the cave anyways, trying to find her. Trying to find his Cassandra.

Finally, he found her leaning against the cave wall, sitting in the fetal position.

"I... Cassie," Varian murmured, sitting down next to her, "oh, Cassie..."

"V-Varian?" she whimpered, looking up at him.

He shushed her, letting her rest her head in his lap. He began gently stroking her hair. "It's me, Cassie... Shh... Whatever it is, it'll be okay... Shh... I'm here now."

David joined them a moment later and immediately began to inspect Cass. He asked her simple yes-or-no questions so that all she had to do was nod or shake her head.

"David...?" Varian asked the doctor, still stroking his wife's hair, "is she...?"

David nodded solemnly and Varian gulped back.

_Their kid was coming._

* * *

"C'mon, Cassie," Varian whispered, "you can do this."

"No, I _can't,"_ she half-whimpered, half-snapped, "I... I was made to _fight,_ not..."

"Yes. You. Can."

David announced: "Next one's coming in three... Two..."

Cassandra's face scrunched up as she fought back either a yell or a string of rather colorful language. David continued instructing her while Varian murmured to her, talking about just how great their little family would be, trying in general to distract her from the pain.

"You're almost there, Cassandra," David said, "you're doing great. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Do I have any choice?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Cassie... You're almost there," Varian said, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead, "just a little more. Then the pain will be gone. For both of us."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I... I can't bear to see you in pain like this. Seeing you in pain-- emotional or physical-- it... It hurts me, Cassie. And... I wish you would've told me earlier."

"She reached up to gently touch his face, and he took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for everything, Cassandra," he whispered, tears starting to stream down his face, "I never meant to emotionally abandon you... I didn't know how to handle all of the stress, and I did the wrong thing. I should've been there for you... For our baby."

Cass gave a little smile before grimacing again.

Varian's legs were cramping from sitting cross-legged with her head in his lap for so long, but he wasn't about to complain. Just a little longer, and then everyone would be comfortable again... Well, as comfortable as one can be inside a cold, dark cavern, that is.

"Just a little more," he said again, "just a little more, I'm sure, and..."

"There we go," David's voice came.

Cassandra's entire body relaxed from its tense position, and Varian leaned down to gently brush some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead again.

David moved into their lines of vision. "Congratulations, you two," he announced in a hushed voice, "meet your baby girl."

Cass smiled a little before attempting to sit up. Varian helped prop her up a little, letting her lean against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as David handed Cass the small bundle that was her baby daughter.

"I'm going to scout out the area," he said, "we shouldn't be that far out from Saporia. I'll find some way to get you guys somewhere that's... Not here."

"Okay--" Varian managed, not letting himself get distracted, "you do that..."

"Thanks, David," Cass put in.

"Of course."

And then he left.

Varian studied his family: beautiful, strong Cassandra, with her dark hair that was now matted against her face in clumps of sweat, and her narrow, hazel eyes that looked weary yet loving, and his beautiful baby girl...

She already looked so much like her mother, what with her fair complexion, determined expression, and hair that was a few shades lighter than Varian's. She even had Cassandra's facial features... But everything about her was her own, too. And not just because everything was on a much tinier scale.

Already, he loved her. So much.

"What's her name?" he asked quietly, trying not to break this sweet, precious moment, "have you chosen one?"

"I was thinking... I don't know. Something like Tristan, I guess? But... Change the spelling? T-R-Y-S-T-A-N?"

Varian nodded, still studying his beautiful little family. "Trystan. I like it. Maybe Trystan Elizabeth or something? Also with a Y?"

"Trystan Elyzabeth," Cass said, testing it out, smiling down at her baby girl, "you know, I like that. I like it a lot."

They sat in silence for a little while longer, staring at their newborn daughter in adoration and awe.

"Cassie... I really am sorry," Varian murmured, "so very sorry. I-- I should've been there for you."

"That doesn't matter now," she replied, "what matters is that you're here for me-- for _us,_ now. Either way... I forgive you."

He smiled softly. "Can I... Can I hold her?"

Cass nodded, handing him the little bundle.

Varian looked down at Trystan. "Hey, there, Trystan," he whispered, gently stroking his daughter's tuft of dark hair, "look at you, so beautiful and perfect... Just like your mother."

Cass elbowed him in the ribs, but he hardly even flinched. He just looked at her and shrugged, almost as if to say _It's true. What are you going to do about it?_ and she smiled at him.

"I love you so much," Varian continued, gently squeezing his wife's shoulder, "so very much. Both of you."

And he did. He was in complete and utter adoration of their daughter, so much pride and joy coursing through his body. And Cass... She had done so much for him in the past. Mainly saving him from faulty inventions, helped give him self-confidence (as well as her trust), and so much more... What couldn't she do?

He felt so bad for abandoning her like that, he loved her so much... He had done nothing whatsoever to deserve her, and yet here they both were.

He started to cry a little bit, all of these wonderful feelings-- joy and love and happiness-- resurfacing after such a long time hidden underneath stress. "I swear right now that... That I'll never leave you again. I will love and... Love and protect both of you guys. You're my life, Cassie, you're my everything... You always gave me that chance when nobody else would. You never left my side. And it's about time that I did the same for you."

She gave a soft, tired smile. "I love you, Varian."

"I love you, too... Milady."

Cass gently touched her daughter's forearm, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "And I love you, Trystan... Welcome to the world."

She rested her head in Varian's lap and promptly fell asleep.

Varian was so happy, holding his daughter close to him while his wife slept in his lap. Except for the fact that they were all sitting, freezing in a cold, dark cave, he never wanted this moment to ever end.


End file.
